When someone loses their imprint
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Shortly after Leah yells at her Alpha over Bella choosing Edward, Jacob runs away. Leah claims to love no one. So why is she emotionally distant? Why is she actually being nice? And why does she keep muttering "My Alpha, come home"? Short intro before the actual first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Leah

I'm standing face to face with my Alpha, yelling at him over his stupidity. And even thought the fight is killing me on the inside, I know it's necessary. No one else has the balls or guts to stand up to him.

"You lost Jacob! Face it, she'd rather be with a corpse than with a...than with you!" I scream, almost letting something slip out. Something I've kept successfully hidden since I was a teen.

"You don't know that! I may still have a chance!" That hurts, but I don't show it and yelling.

"No you don't! She'd rather go with an unhealthy addiction that someone who could give her life! She used you and the pack for her own good, made you look like a fool, and stomped all over your heart!" That was a low blow, and I realize this as I try to apologies.

"Jake, I'm.." I don't get to finish as he phases into his wolf, and runs off into the woods. And as he runs away, he unknowingly takes my heart and soul with him, leaving me feeling empty inside. Even more than when Sam left me for Emily.

Knowing he's too far away to hear me, and that I'm too far from the pack, I speak my secret. The one I've kept from Jacob since we were fourteen. The one I've always tried denying, but in the end I never could.

"I imprinted on you Jacob Black. It's always been you."

* * *

 **New story, new plot, new year. R &R please.**


	2. Dealing with the lose

Leah

It's been four months, four months since I admitted to myself that I'm in love with my alpha. And as the days pass, the months pass, I find myself becoming more and more numb, more and more distant from reality. I do what I'm told to do, don't speak unless I'm spoken to, and keep my thoughts to myself, which are mostly of Jacob. The pack's been trying to get him to come home, to no avail. I gave up trying to communicate with him, it isn't worth making the hole in my chest worse. Not to mention the pain, which has almost become a part of me, the knife like edges around my heart, or at least where it should be, is what greets me from my sleep. I know I should talk to the Elders, Billy, or even Seth and mom, but I can't bring myself to. I never wanted to imprint, to let it interfere with my love life. However, after imprinting on Jake, I knew it was different. That imprinting is a part of a wolf's love life, and that it enhances the love toward their mate. But I keep up the act so the others don't think I'm weak.

Mom and Seth worry about me, and they try to get me to talk, to open up, but I smile and say everything is fine, that I am dealing with normal teenage/wolf hormones. Mom believes me, knowing what hormones can do to a woman, but Seth, being the most caring in the family and the pack, didn't. He's been trying for some time now to get me to talk, only for me to tell him the same thing I told mom, and that it will pass. I know he doesn't believes it, but he won't press me for the truth either, thank god.

"Come on Lee, please come out of your room and come with us to the beach. It'll be fun.'' Ever since Jacob left, I've been focusing more on my academics, trying to get into a good college. I guess more importantly, trying to get out of La Push. There's no longer a future for me here with out him here.

"I have to get this essay done Seth. Sorry." He normally goes away after that, but not this time. He enters my room and stands in front of my computer, forcing me to look at him.

"Screw the essay for one day Leah! You need to go out and enjoy yourself." I look away and go lay on my bed, looking down at the wood floor. Even though I never say it, I do love Seth, but I just want to get this essay done and be alone in my misery.

"Seth, I don't want to go to the beach. I just want to be alone, okay? Can you please just grant me that?" I'm hoping he'll leave so I can be alone in peace, but for being the younger brother, he sure is a persistent little wolf.

"Remember, since Jake left, I'm the new Alpha. Don't make me Alpha order you." My chest hurts at the mention of his name. And as much as it kills me, Seth is the new Alpha, even if it's temporary. No one else would take it, not even Sam, which shocked us all. After three days with no leader, Seth revived special authorization from the Elders to be the Alpha until he comes back. I guess the more proper wording is **_IF_** he comes back.

"Fine Seth, I'll go." I say, knowing he won't take no for an answer this time around. He jumps for joy as I grab a few things to take with me. He's so happy I even crack a small smile.

"Oh, Seth, please tell Jared and Embry to keep the comments to themselves please?" I know it's a stretch, as those can never keep their mouths shut for more than three seconds, but a girl can hope.

"Way ahead of you. I alpha ordered them to keep the jokes to them." Wow, little brother for the win. I guess having your little brother as Alpha is a good thing. Who knew?

"Thanks Seth. Now get out so I can change." He salutes and leaves, shutting the door behind him. It's been so long since I've done anything for me. I wonder if I still know how.

* * *

 **I know, this took way to long. But cut me some slack, I'm working a good chunk of the time. I'll update when I can. R &R please!**


	3. The pack starts to notice

Leah

I look out the window as we drive the short distance to the beach. The guys are all laughing, talking about the recent battle between us and the newborn army. I admit, they were brave, especially Seth, who was just fifteen at the time of the battle. None fought as bravely as Jacob though. How I wish my alpha will come home. Paul looks at me as if I punched him in the arm.

"What did you say?" He asks. Shit, was I speaking out loud?

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused out of my mind.

"It sounded like you said 'My Alpha, come home.'" I blush as I realize that he confirmed what I thought, that I had spoken a thought out loud. I didn't know that I did. Before I can say that though, Seth speaks up.

"Paul, I already alpha ordered two of the wolfs. Lets not make it three." His tone of voice makes it clear that there will be no further discussion about it. At least between the two of them.

"It's not his fault Seth. I unknowingly spoke a thought out loud, and he was just curious about it." All the talking stops as the rest of the pack looks at me. It's not everyday that I defend someone else in my own family, let alone the pack. So it's kind of a big deal when I do.

"What she said man. I know I'm an ass and all that, but I do care about our beta." Even though our real Alpha is MIA, everyone agreed that I should stay the beta, which I haven't figured out why. I'm almost never at any of the pack meetings, mostly staying at home where I can't be bothered.

"Ok, I'll let it slide this time. Jared and Embry, the Alpha order still stands for you two." I hear them groan in protest, obviously not used one being ordered to do something like that. It almost makes me feel sorry for them. Almost being the key word. If my alpha was here, I'd be taking everything they say in stride and kick their ass's later during the day. However, because he isn't here, whatever they would say will hurt me even more than I'm already hurting.

"We're here guys. Sis, if you just want to go and find a spot, go ahead. Buy you a few minutes of alone time." Seth announces. I thank him, grab the extra large blanket and go off in the direction of the beach, the sound of the waves crashing on the shore cheering me up ever so slightly. It reminds me of when me and Jake did this as kids to escape from the problem we faced growing up. Tears form as I reminisce about the good days, before we started phasing. How I miss him.

"My Alpha, please come home" I whisper, tears slowly falling as I start to quietly sob.

Seth

The second I know Leah is out of earshot, I start talking to the pack.

"Hey guys, do you notice anything off with Leah? Beside you Paul." They all look at each other, no doubt wondering why I choose to talk about this AFTER my sister went off to find a spot for us to sit and relax. Though to be honest, I did it so she could have a few minutes alone.

"You mean beside her being like, actually nice to us for once?" Jared comments. I ignore him and turn to Paul.

"What did you think you heard her say?" He doesn't say, no doubt scared I'll Alpha order him to keep quiet like Embry or Jared. The only reason I did it with those two is because they can not, or will not, do it out of the goodness in their hearts, if there is any.

"I won't alpha order you to keep quiet Paul, I promise." He looks at everyone else before saying it.

"I'm not entirely sure, because it was a whisper, but I think it was 'My alpha, come home'. Again, I don't know exactly."

"That's what I'm talking about. Ever since Jake left, she's never been the same. And none of you found that strange in the least?" That gets them thinking. Surprisingly, Embry is the one who raises his hand first, shocking us all. Out of all of us, he's usually the one who just doesn't care about the pack. Or any one for that matter.

"Embry, I swear if its an insult, patrol by yourself for a month." He gulps before speaking.

"I know in school, she's been like, real quiet and doing a lot of drawing. Mostly of hearts and some kind of initials. I don't know who's, but I know one set is hers." He says, picking his words as to not set me off in anyway. We all nod and take in what he said. Then, Jared spoke up.

"I know in gym, she rarely challenges anyone to race her, or best her in basketball or any other sport." I wait for anyone else to speak up. No one does.

"See? Things like that, and only three notice it. I know she's my sister, so I'm suppose to notice that. But she's your Beta, and you all, minus Paul and Embry, failed to notice it at all?" They all hang their heads, ashamed to even look at me, let alone talk to me.

"Look, we're here to have a good time. So, and remember, I'm the Alpha, involve my sister in any activity you may start. Agreed?" They all nod their heads in agreement. I smile.

"Good. Now let's get this stuff unpacked and get the food started. I'm hungry." And just like that, everything is back to normal. Well, almost normal.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long, but I am placing a lot of effort in these later books. Read and review please.**


	4. The vamps help the pack

Seth

So far, everything is going well. Everyone is trying to get Leah to participate with them, and so far the only thing she agreed to was a hike on the trails with Paul, who promised both me and her that he will keep all negative comments in his thoughts. As for everyone else, myself included, decided to play the always interesting sport of wave football. And it's not as easy as it sounds.

"Set, HIKE!" Jared shouts as everyone clashes into each other, trying to sack him and dunk him. I'm covering Collin, and it's a good thing the water is slowing him down, as he is actually pretty damn fast. The only one who is faster than him is my sister.

"Hey, that's pass interference!" Jared shouts as I shove Collin into the water, long before the ball even reaches him. Collin doesn't seem to mind, as he comes up laughing, shoving me into the next wave.

"Alright, ten yard plenty." I say, laughing as I get in position, covering Collin once more. Before Jared can call hike, we hear a howl off in the distance. Everyone stops playing, and looks in the direction from where it came.

"Remember, there are real wolfs here, so it may not be Paul." Embry says, right as a louder, more urgent howl rings.

"That, however, is Paul." I say, running off. I try to avoid phasing, because there are non-tribal members on this beach today, and I don't want to scare them.

"The rest of you, stay here!" I shout over my shoulder as I enter the woods, and really start moving. The best perk of being a werewolf is the super speed, even if you're human, and I reach Paul and Leah in no time. Well, only Paul, as it seems like my sister is unconscious. Wait, UNCONSCIOUS?!

"Paul, not trying to be a jerk or anything, but you have five seconds to explain, RIGHT NOW!" I shout, trying desperately to keep my anger in, along with my wolf.

"I didn't do anything man, I swear! We were walking along the path, actually talking, when she muttered something and fainted. That's all, I promise." He's telling the truth. And as much as it kills the pack, I know where we have to take her. The one place, with the one man who knows almost everything about werewolf's.

"Run back, and tell them to meet me at Dr. Cullen's house. I know about the treaty, and tell them we will uphold it, and that we need their help." I order, still not able to move.

"Seth, you know that..." He never finishes.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE LAW OR THE PACK SAYS. WE NEED HIS HELP. THIS IS MY _SISTER_ , AND YOUR BETA, SO **MOVE**!" He salutes and takes off, leaving behind a trail of dust.

"We're going to get you help Leah, just please don't hate me." I say as I pick her up, and make my way towards the truck. I hope she's alright. It's bad enough I lost someone I think of as a brother. I don't need to lose my sister too.

Carlisle

It's been a slow day, not just at the hospital, but at home at well. Everyone is doing their own thing, which is either wrestling or reading. Me, I'm just re-reading some old law books, for the four thousandth time.

"Hey Carlisle, looks like a dog is here. Not their leader though." Emmett comments, pointing out the big glass window. Sure enough, one of the members of Jake's pack is running down the path, rather fast.

"Emmett, they are now our friends, which means we now call them by their actual names, or just "Its one of the wolfs", alright son. Its time to be polite." I say, getting up to meet him at the door. I believe it's Paul. And he seems worried. More than usual.

"DOC, DOC. WE NEED PERMISSION TO ENTER!" I sigh, as he is so worried, he forgot we don't need to ask to be on the land, just the house.

"First off, enter what, our land or house? Secondly, what's the matter son? And remember to breath first." He takes a few deep breaths, before starting to talk.

"Okay, so Leah and I were walking in the woods, actually having a good time, when she mumbled something and hit the dirt. She keeps herself hydrated and fed, so I don't know what happened. Seth sent me here to request your help, so it would be permission to enter your house. And soon, because they are almost here." Leah, their beta? The one who even makes Emmett scared?

"HEY, SHE DOES NOT!"I hear him shout. I chuckle before giving Paul an answer.

"Bring her in. I'll take a look." I say, getting some old books out.

"They'll be here soon. Seth is driving, so he'll be here right about..." At that moment, a jeep skids to a stop, the rest of the pack hops out.

"Now." I say, chuckling as he nods. I get my exam table and wait for Paul to tell them they have permission to enter our home.

"Carlisle, thank you for seeing my sister on short notice." Seth proclaims, shaking my hand. From the start, he never saw my family as dangerous.

"My pleasure Seth. What seems to be the issue with Leah?'' I inquire, recalling an old medical journal for shape shifters.

"She's been acting strange lately. Being obedient, keeping to herself. We don't know what's wrong.'' I nod, and observe Embry and Jared lowering her on the table.

"Alright Seth. Give me about twenty minutes, and I'll see what I can find.'' I say, setting up an IV unit and setting monitors up.

"Thanks doc.'' I nod, and start running tests. Its not everyday a shape shifter just faints, and for Seth sake, I pray its nothing that will kill her.

* * *

 **I know it takes forever, but I am placing thought and effort into these. Read &Review!**


	5. She's imprinted on?

Seth

The rest of the pack arrives as Carlisle finishes his exam on Leah. I really hope she doesn't hate me when she wakes up, I know she hates the Cullen family, even after all the help they have done for us, starting with the great battle.

"How's she doing doc?" Paul asks. Out off all of the pack, he and Jake care the most for Leah. If only Jake were here, maybe this could have all been avoided. He's a far better leader than I'll ever be, or anyone for that matter.

"Seth, may I speak with you in private for a moment?" Carlisle asks, concern written all over his face. Before I can answer, Jared speaks up.

"No offense doc, but Seth is our new Alpha until Jacob returns. Whatever you have to say to him, you can say in front of us. Just saying." He says, his voice never wavering, or losing his sense of worry over his beta being ill. Carlisle sighs before speaking.

"I did a full body examination of your sister. She seems to be in perfect health," We all sigh in relieve, but he keeps talking, "However, her wolf is seemingly losing her will to live. And I had my suspicion, but after the exam, now I'm certain. When a wolf's imprint is no longer near for a period of time, the wolf who had been imprinted on begins to withdraw from the pack, before..." He trails off, but we all knew what he meant. She would die. But there's one thing that I'm confused on. Who did she imprint on?

"Carlisle, are you sure? Leah, since after Sam broke her heart, has sworn to never imprint." I say, though I don't even believe what I'm saying.

"I'm a hundred percent sure Seth. The only thing is, I don't know who imprinted on her. I had Edward look into her mind, but the only thing he got was single letter." This must be serious, if even Carlisle didn't know who the imprinter was. It's impressive because not even Edward, with his ability to look into people minds, can figure out who imprinted on my sister.

"Here's a million dollar question doc. Will she wake up? Or will she be like this until...you know." I can't even finish the sentence. I already lost my dad, I can't lose my sister either. I just can't.

"She won't die Seth. Her wolf is strong enough to have her live for at least six, seven years tops. As for when she wakes up, could be a couple of days." A loud yell makes us all cringe, even Carlisle.

"Or in this case, it lasts only a few hours."

Leah

Oh, my head. Really, everything hurts. And why can't I open my eyes? This is just a little fainting spell, not me being in a coma. Right? I mean, I just fainted because I didn't drink enough water. Yeah, that has to be it. Wait, what's that sickly sweet smell? Oh hell no. They better not have brought me to the vamps house. Just because I fainted, that doesn't mean I can be brought here. We had an agreement. Well, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe we're just passing through their land and we'll be on our land soon enough.

When I finally open my eyes, we're not passing through. Nope, instead, I find me hooked up to hospital equipment, being surrounded by nothing but glass windows with the shades drawn, and the horrible stench of vampires.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" I scream, not believing they actually brought me here. After a few seconds, the head vamp comes in.

"Hello there Leah. Glad to see your awake. Let me unhook these wires, and you and your pack are free to go." Ugh, I can't believe that I'm here. Just because I fainted, of all things!

"Yeah, yeah. Just unhook me doc. I just want to go home." He stops, and looks like he's sorry. I didn't know that vampires are able to feel emotions.

"Leah, I know that your mad at Seth for bring you here, but it was for the best. Your always welcome here. Just so you know." He finishes unhooking me and leaves, leaving me to actually consider his offer. He and his family are regularly visited by everyone minus me, so maybe it's time I actually talk to someone about this...this issue. I take a deep breath and go out to talk to my brother. I really need to speak to Carlisle, alone.

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah, it took a while to update. But I'm juggling a lot of things, so updates are rare. Anyway, read and review!**


	6. Carlisle helps out

Leah

Everyone looks at me as I come out of the room. I look at all the members of the pack before taking a deep breath and start talking.

"Seth, please take everyone pack to the reservation. I'll follow you guys soon, but I need to talk to Carlisle. Alone." They all look at me as if I just said who I imprinted on was Paul or Jared. Even Carlisle is taken back by this gesture, but none as taken back as Seth, who hasn't spoken in well over a minute. Finally, Paul slaps him in the back of the head and he starts speaking.

"Uh, you okay Leah? You usually bolt when ever we come here." I can't blame him for being confused, but I'm still scared to tell them. And, though I don't know why, I feel like I can talk to Carlisle, despite being sworn enemies and all.

"I'm okay Seth. I just need to talk to Carlisle. Please, just trust me." I say, actually allowing a tear to be shed from my eyes. I think that's what makes Seth trust me. I haven't cried since dad was killed by the red headed vamp all those years ago, so its a big deal when I actually shed any kind of tears.

"Uh, yeah. No problem sis. Guys, let's split." With out even a protest, they all leave, using their wolf speed to get out of ear shot.

"You have a private study or anything like that Carlisle?" I ask, dangerously close to being full out sobbing.

"Right this way Leah." He says, placing a hand on my shoulder to lead the way, and I can't help but lean into his touch, feeling comfort in it. It actually helps me calm down a little. We enter his private study and he shuts the door. Then presses a few buttons on a panel near the door.

"Sound proofing for my family. I imagine you don't want them to hear." He says, pointing to a couch for me to lay down on. "Coffee or anything?" He asks, walking over to a little fridge.

"Water would be nice, please." He hands me a bottle and sits down at his desk, waiting for me to start talking. I take a small sip of the water before taking a deep breath.

"Do you remember when you realized you loved Esme?" I know it's strange to start a confession with a question, but I need to know if he does before anything. I need that sense that I'm talking to someone who understands.

"I was a vampire for a hundred years at that point. Of course I remember what I felt, we vampires are capable of some feelings. I felt this unnatural pull towards her. Not unlike your imprinting." He says with a smile. So he does understand. Yes!

"When I was fourteen, I felt this unnatural pull toward someone I thought for the longest time I hated. He was always so...happy. Carefree almost. And I hated that, because that was about when we all phased. It was when I lost my dad. When the pull first happened, I could ignore it because we were always around each other, and it gave my wolf that satisfaction. Then, a few months ago, we got into a fight and he ran off. Ever since then, I've been distant from everyone. I mean, I did what Seth told me to do in wolf form, I did what mom told me. I just stopped being me. I started focusing in school, just to get away from here." He never takes his eyes away from mine, nodding every now and then.

"I just don't know what to do Carlisle. I feel like I never love anyone more than I love him. Even though I tried to date others. When Sam broke up with me, it hurt, but not like it should have. I just don't know what to do." He waits to see if I'll go on before talking.

"Werewolf's are not wolfs entirely. Your also human Leah, and what your feeling is normal. But the wolf side of you is still connected spiritually to you. And I wish I didn't have to say this, I really don't, but because your imprint is not around, it's killing your wolf. And because you and her are spiritually connected, its also killing you." I nod, remembering the legends.

"As a doctor, I can't prescribe anything. But as a consultant, I suggest simply calling this man, whoever he is, and try to have him come back." I shake my head.

"I can't do that. It's not that simple." He tilts his head, confusion written across his face.

"And why is that Leah?" I again shake my head, feeling like I can't say it. That's when he gets up from his chair and walks over to me, getting to my level and once again placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Leah, sweetie, I can't help you if you don't tell me." Hearing him use my dads old nickname for me finally broke me, and I start crying. I bury my face into his shirt, and sob out why.

"I...can't...because...my...imprint...is...my...alpha. I...imprinted...on...Jacob!"

* * *

 **Not everyday I update twice. But after reading Polkadottedgiraffe11'S review, I got inspired big time. Hope you all like it. Leave feedback or criticism, and I'll try to update tomorrow. Peace out.**


	7. Leah listens

**_I am still trying to figure out this mobile app, so if there is spelling errors, I apologise and will work on correcting it. Jacob pov in the next chapter. Read and review_!!** Leah

I don't cry like this, honest. The last major time I cried this hard, was when my dad died. I really felt sorry for Carlisle, which is saying something. It has to be difficult for him not to laugh or make fun of me. Those thoughts quickly vanish as I feel him wrap his arms around me and pulls me deeper into the embrace, comforting me.

"What...would...your...wife...say? I manage to sob out. I actually found that funny. Here I am, sobbing like a child, and I am more worries about mama vampire.

"She only sees a doctor helping a pacient." Both me and Carlisle turn around to see Esme standing in the doorway.

"The kids are hunting, so it's only the three of us." She says as Carlisle sighs.

"How long were you there for darling?" He asks, shaking his head.

"Only to catch the ending. I always knew you and Jacob were soul mates." She says as she walks gracefully over to her mate, sitting down on the arm of the couch. I always did envy them for that. Whenever they walk, run, or even jog, they always do it with such grace. Werewolfs are not exactly known for beimg gracefull.

"How do you mean?" I ask, now fully curious of what Esme said. And holy shit, I am actually using their names now. What the hell is happening to me?!

"One of my specilties when I was alive was match making. Still an old habbit of mine. So, when I was turned, that skill was enhanced as well. When I first saw you and Jacob together, during the Newborn war, I knew that you two belonged together. Unfortunately, my stubborn husband here told me to shut up and let things take their course. Now I bet he wishes he listened to me." She replies, giving a smirk to her husband. Carlisle rolled his eyes and muttered something about women. Even with my enhanced hearing, I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"The point is, find Jacob and tell him dear. Or you will end up regreting it." And the thing is, I actually believe her.


	8. Jacob's hears a voice

Jacob pov

I honestly don't know how long I've been out here. I don't even know where I am. I imagine somewhere near Canada, as I see the Canadian flags in the distance. My mind always goes to the pack, and the fight. I miss the pack, my brothers. I miss La Push. And yet, because the fight is still fresh in my mind, I can't go back. It's not even the fight; It's the aftermath of the fight. As she was yelling at me, I felt this pull toward her. My emotions, inside anyway, went from hurt to happy in a second. I knew I imprinted on her. But I know that Leah didn't want an imprint, or a friend. So, I did the only logical I could think of; run.

" _You need to go back."_ Someone says behind me. I spin around quick, getting ready to fight. Wait, no one is there? That...that can't be right. And what is more strange, it sounded like a child. Who would leave a child in the middle of the woods?

" _You're brothers need you."_ THERE IT IS AGAIN! Am I finally starting to go crazy?

 **Sorry for the wait, but here it is. I will try and update more often.**


End file.
